Catching Santa
by lexjl
Summary: A tradition that was started several years ago, continued this year, the BAU family spent the weekend before Christmas at Rossi's each member bringing their own families. The family had grown over the years. The kids to watch movies in, having a lengthy discussion about Santa or better yet how to catch Santa. - Pure Fluff, I hope you enjoy. One Shot


A tradition that was started several years ago, continued this year, the BAU family spent the weekend before Christmas at Rossi's each member bringing their own families. The family had grown over the years, Aaron and Beth added Evan and Grace to Jack; Penelope and Spencer surprised everyone when they started their relationship then had twins, Kayla and Kia; Alex and James had adopted Michelle; Morgan and Emily now have Allyssa; JJ and Will added Shane and twins, Caleb, and Cammy to Henry.

/

The adults were currently in the living room with the smaller children, while the older children were upstairs. Jack, Henry, Michelle, Grace, Shane, Allyssa, Kayla and Kia were sitting on the floor in the room that Rossi had set up for the kids to watch movies in, having a lengthy discussion about Santa or better yet how to catch Santa. Rossi had told the children years ago that Santa visit extra good children two times instead of one.

"It didn't work last year." Shane told everyone.

"That's because it was only me and you, now we have lots more help." Henry told his brother.

"We have to find a way to only catch Santa." Allyssa told them.

"I know we set up traps." Kia told them.

"How will that only catch Santa?" Grace asked.

"We set up traps in places only Santa would be." Kayla, catching on to her sister.

"That could work." Jack, looking at Henry.

Both boys felt that because they were the oldest, they had to watch out for the smaller kids, Michelle actually fell in the middle of the boys but because she was the newest to the group of older kids she was still finding her way.

"What happens after we catch him?" Allyssa asked.

"We make sure we know that he is really not a bad guy." Shane told her.

"Right." Evan and Grace.

Henry rolled his eyes, his younger brother was convinced Santa was a bad guy and last year tried to get JJ and Will to arrest him.

"What kind of traps and where do we set them?" Henry asked.

"The fireplace, under the tree, and the stockings." Michelle replied.

"We will have to think about what kind of traps." Jack.

All the kids nodded their heads in agreement, not knowing they had been overheard.

/

Emily came back down the stairs smiling, they were all in trouble when their kids become teenagers all of them were under the age of ten and already conspiring to catch Santa. She sat back down on the loveseat between Morgan and Rossi.

"Em, are the little angels okay?" Garcia asked from her chair.

"I don't know what angels you are talking about but the kids are fine." Emily responded, making the rest of the laugh.

"Should we ask?" Beth, who was sitting next to Hotch on one of the couches.

"I don't think I want to know." JJ from the other couch, she was rocking Cammy.

"You probably don't but Santa will." Emily replied.

"What will Santa need to know?" Will asked as he put Caleb in the bassinet.

Each year the guys put all the presents from Santa under the tree, while the women put the other presents under the tree.

"Well our children our currently plotting to catch Santa." Emily told them laughing.

"Catch Santa?" Rossi

"Yes, they are planning on putting traps up to catch him so that they know that he is not bad." Emily explained more.

"Shane." Will shaking his head.

"You should've arrested him." JJ told him laughing.

"What are they planning on doing to Santa after they find catch him?" Alex asked from her seat.

"They are not sure but if they catch one of us we are going to have to explain a lot."

"Maybe we should stop their planning." Hotch

"I agree. I am not ready for Ally not to believe." Morgan told them.

"Let them plan." Rossi

"Why?" Reid asked.

Before Rossi could answer Allyssa, Kayla, Kia, and Grace came in the room.

/

Five minutes earlier.

"We are going to need tape, paper, glue, paint, and brushes." Michelle told them.

"They are going to ask all kinds of questions." Jack replied.

"Not if we send the younger girls." Henry smiling, looking at Allyssa, Kayla, Kia, and Grace.

"What do we say if they ask why?" Grace asked.

"We can tell them we are making cards." Kayla told her.

"Let the older girls answer any questions, you just use your puppy dog eyes on Uncle Dave." Jack told his sister.

She nodded in agreement, Grace knew Jack wouldn't get her in trouble.

"Okay, you guys go on." Henry told them.

The girls went running out of the room.

"Grace you ask for the supplies." Kia told her.

"Make sure it's Uncle Dave." Allyssa before they went down the stairs.

"Okay."

/

Present

All four girls went to stand in front of Rossi, they made sure Grace was in the middle.

"Uncle Dave, do you have paper, tape, glue, paint, and brushes?" She asked batting her brown eyes.

"I do." He replied.

"Can we use them?" She asked him, still batting her eyes.

Before Dave could answer, Hotch interrupted them.

"Why do you need those things?" Hotch asked.

"We are going to make Christmas Cards." Allyssa told him, straight faced.

"I'll get you the supplies, my bellas." Dave as he stood up.

The girls smiled as they followed Dave out of the room.

"He is suck a sucker." Emily laughing

"Grace worked her magic." JJ laughing.

"I am worried about the fact that they all stood here smiling and batting their eyes without thinking they do anything wrong." Morgan shaking his head.

"Let's hope they grow out of it." Spencer told him, making the rest of the women started laughing.

/

Rossi had come up with a plan, he called a friend, Mr. Winter, who dressed up as Santa Clause during the holidays. He explained to him that the kids were trying to catch Santa because some of them thought Santa was bad. Mr. Winter agreed to let the kids catch him, he asked that Rossi sent a picture of each of the kids to him with their names. Rossi did it quickly, then told the parents what the plan was.

After everyone went to "sleep", the older kids set up their traps and then quickly went back to their beds. They all waited until they heard the loud bang by the chimney, then went running down into the living room, all of them surprised by what they saw. Santa was caught in their trap, Shane, Evan, and Grace started yelling for their parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the three children started yelling.

The adults started coming down the stairs, almost laughing at the sight in front of them.

"We caught Santa." Michelle told them in disbelief.

"You set a great trap Michelle." Mr. Winters told her.

"He knows my name." as she huddled against Alex.

"I know all your names." He explained.

"Prove it." Henry dared.

"Well Henry how would you like me to do that?"

Jack, Henry, and Michelle looked at each other they were not sure, the three of them was almost positive Santa wasn't real.

"Arrest him." Chase looking at his parents.

"Buddy, Santa is not bad." JJ picking him up.

"He broke in." Evan tried to reason.

"Now Chase, Evan I was leaving presents not taking anything." Mr. Winters explained.

The two boy's eyes got huge that this man knew their names.

"How do you know our names?" Allyssa asked.

"I know lots of things Allyssa."

"Oh yeah, what did we want for Christmas?" Jack challenging him.

Mr. Winters looked at him, these kids were smart but he remember they all had parents as profilers, which made them travel a lot.

"Jack, I can't tell you what presents you asked for because you may not get them tonight but I still have another night to get them to you. I do know that you all wanted your mommies and daddy's home for the holidays and you will."

"It really is Santa." Kayla jumping up and down.

"Daddy, do you see him?" Kia excitedly.

"I do." Spencer smiling.

"Kayla and Kia did the two of you help with these traps?"

"Yes, we wanted to see you." Kayla explained.

"But we were good." Kia getting worried.

"I believe you." Before he turned to Grace.

"Grace, are you okay?"

"Yes, Santa." She whispered before wrapping her arms around Hotch's leg.

"We should let Santa go." Rossi told them.

"Tell Santa that you are sorry for trapping him." Will told the kids.

"We are sorry." Jack told Santa.

All the kids nodded in agreement.

"It's okay but you have to keep our secret. Now everyone go to bed so I can leave your presents."

The kids all told Santa bye before their parents took them back to bed.

/

The next morning, the kids all woke up their parents before running down to find their presents. After they opened presents, the kids talked about their visit with Santa and how the trapped him. All the adults smiling and whispering thank you to Dave. This would be a Christmas none of them would forget.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story, please tell me what you think. Have a Safe and Happy Christmas.**


End file.
